


Bad Boys

by nhamjoons



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Choking, Daddy Kink, Foreplay, M/M, Oral Sex, Spanking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 06:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11480490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhamjoons/pseuds/nhamjoons
Summary: Baekhyun isn't allowed to touch himself without daddy's permission. He knows exactly what waits for him if he breaks the rules, he does exactly so, and he's in for the teasing of his life.





	Bad Boys

**Author's Note:**

> lol took me 2 weeks to finish this and it's still unrevised ??¿¿ also probs took me a total of 7-8 hours on this .
> 
> i promise im a legit writer lol hAh can u believe this bitch is the secretary of her writers' club and debates ?? me neither lol i want 2 kmz

  
Jongdae had been away to visit a friend for a few days now. He and Baekhyun hadn’t had sex before he left since neither of them were really feeling like it, but 2 days into his absence, Baekhyun started to feel a little lonely.

Touching himself is against the rules. Breaking the rules would mean punishment. Punishment could mean spanking, a whole lot of teasing—anything Jongdae would deem fit to compensate for Baekhyun’s lack of control in sex. Either way, they all mean absolute torture.

While Baekhyun knew this, that afternoon on that third day Jongdae had been gone, he couldn’t keep his hands off himself. Having Jongdae gone for days was bad enough, the fact that he wasn’t allowed to relieve himself made it worse.

 

[ ; ]

 

 

Baekhyun hesitates. He tries to distract himself by watching T.V., skims through the channels one by one, but none of the programs could grasp his attention enough. The people’s words were like incomprehensible noise, the cameras seemed to be panning to different scenes too quick, and the people themselves seemed boring.

He shifts through the sheets, smooth and soft to the touch, as an attempt to ease a bit of the discomfort. He feels his stomach tighten, feels his cock get incredibly hard, and then his ass crave to be fucked. The more he tried to beg the dirty thoughts be gone, the more they seemed to find themselves telling Baekhyun to cave and just touch himself...

Jongdae was supposed to come home today, but seeing as his flight had been delayed, he had to come home a couple of hours later than expected.

The commotion from the television continues to ramble, but Baekhyun had other things on his mind. He gives up, pressing the heel of his palm pushing against his hardness. He lets out a small whimper, still withdrawn and shy. He knows he needs more, so he feels himself through his jogging pants, pressing his palm flat against himself—he unravels, and gives up.

_ Fuck it, _  Baekhyun thinks,  _let him punish me and hit my ass with a tree for all I care._

Baekhyun stars to palm himself through his clothes, using his other arm for support. He gets a secure grip of his member through the fabric, trying to stroke and move up and down as much as he can.

Regardless of how much desperation he feels when Jongdae teases him during sex—for a fact, Jongdae is a  _huge_  tease—and how time he spends begging him to fuck him already, truth be told, he likes the teasing. With how much time Jongdae spends on foreplay, Baekhyun can never go without it whether it be during those times Jongdae does allow him to touch himself, or during the sex itself.

Baekhyun squirms out of his pants and underwear, pushing them away in a pile under the blankets. He takes off his shirt and throws it to some corner of the room—leaving him bare naked under the sheets. He feels the cold touch of the covers touch him all over like soft cotton.

He starts to stroke himself up and down, already hard from the earlier denial. With languid, relaxed strokes, he approaches his orgasm slowly. Baekhyun touches himself exactly how and where he wants—grip tightening whenever his hand gets to his tip, varying in speeds but never reaching how he and Jongdae would do it. When he feels himself on the edge, he stops.

Though he was always a fan of edging, that's not why he decided to pause. He takes his phone from the bedside table, and calls up his daddy. Jongdae answers just after four or so rings, "Hey, baby. I'm almost th—,"

_ "Daddy," _  Baekhyun purrs in the most seductive, suggestive voice possible—even adding a bit of a moan at the end. "I'm naked."

Jongdae swallows the lump that formed in his throat. "Baby, I'm in a cab. Only a few minutes away. I think that can wait."

"You don't understand, daddy." Baekhyun shifts around, the sheets making silky noises gliding against his skin. "My cock was so hard for you. I felt so lonely, so I touched myself. It felt so good having my hands tight around my—,"

"Please, darling." Jongdae tenses, feeling himself get aroused. He slurs for words that wouldn't make it too obvious for the cab driver. "We'll settle this when I get home. You know what to do."

"Daddy," Baekhyun whines. "I promise I didn't cum."

"No. You know the rules." With that, Jongdae drops the call. Baekhyun almost regrets winding up Jongdae so much so soon, until receives a text from his boyfriend.

** Daddy will be there in 5. Wait in the bed. Be naked. **

Baekhyun knew there was no room for negotiation. He knew that was final, and that he was getting the teasing and punishment of a lifetime.

Minutes later, he hears a heavy coat drop on the floor, and keys on the counter. Everything else is quiet, he hears Jongdae breathe deeply, and he gets nervous. He listens to Jongdae's heavy footsteps thump against the floors and echo across the walls.

"Bad boys get punished, babe." Jongdae calls out from the halls, and Baekhyun starts to get nervous.

  
[ ; ]

  
“You’ve been such a bad boy now, haven’t you?” Jongdae threateningly says; he runs his hand along the curve of Baekhyun’s bum. “Trying to get daddy all hard like that in public while you were being a dirty little whore who couldn't even keep his clothes on long enough for daddy to come home."

Jongdae moans raspily, trailing a hot breath along Baekhyun's shoulder blade, making him shiver. He stops on Baekhyun's nape, close enough to his ear to whisper. "Put your ass up for me, darling. I want to know you’re taking your punishment properly.” Baekhyun does as he is told; shakily letting his knees support him a bit, perking his ass up higher.

“I’ve been bad, daddy. But I promise I won’t do it again.” Baekhyun says in one quick, nervous breath. He’s cautious, wary of the moment Jongdae will actually start with the punishment—and just like that, as he feared, a hand smacked down his skin with a hard slap. Baekhyun lets out a high-pitched moan. He knows that just by this, he’s getting hard again, the stiffness pressing on Jongdae’s thigh.

“Won’t do what again?”  _Slap, slap, slap_ —the three hits are harder this time, one for each cheek. Jongdae purrs, “Hm, baby?” Baekhyun is unquestionably off guard now—unpermitted squeals, involuntary moans and whimpers escape him.

“W-won’t—,” Baekhyun unintentionally thrusts against Jongdae’s thigh. “I won’t touch myself without your permission, daddy.” He finishes speaking with a hot breath of a whine.

“You moan like a fucking slut.” Jongdae strikes Baekhyun’s ass even harder.

“I’m a slut for you, daddy.” Baekhyun cries out. The smooth skin on the delicate curve turns to a darker shade of red. "Y-your fucktoy." Baekhyun loses himself even more—the burning sensation on his ass, the way he barely has control of his own voice, how much he need to be touched already—he knows he’s being stimulated far too much to have his words be filtered.

He doesn’t bother, Baekhyun says with little caution, “You make me so fucking hard, daddy. I love having your hands hit my ass. M-makes me feel like such a good slut for you.” Barely has he noticed himself already grinding so desperately against Jongdae.

“How often do you touch yourself to the thought of Daddy?” Jongdae hits his submissive again, and this time, Baekhyun tenses at both the rigid slap and the filth of his words.

“E-every time,  _daddy._ ” Baekhyun writhes on Jongdae’s lap. “Can’t c-come without it.”

Jongdae moves his hand towards Baekhyun’s—he wraps it around both of his wrists, not as tightly as to bind them, but only to touch. He places his other hand on Baekhyun’s ass, the warmth of his palm giving little, but immediate relief from the rippling static. Jongdae kisses Baekhyun’s bare shoulder—first leaving a couple of chaste ones, until Jongdae begins to suck and leave a trail of hickeys to Baekhyun’s neck.

Jongdae doesn't release Baekhyun's hands when he flips him over to pin him down. He hovers over Baekhyun, skin barely touching until Jongdae sinks his crotch down to snuggle warmly against Baekhyun's unclothed dick—he whimpers, and Jongdae chuckles with a soft purr. "Fuck."

"You look so pretty like this, baby." Jongdae grinds against Baekhyun, making his heartbeat double in speed and his body shiver from the sensitivity of his cock.

Jongdae's voice is deep, sounding seductive and controlling. He holds onto Baekhyun's thigh, making one leg wrap around his waist, and rests his weight down Baekhyun's torso. "Looking like such a whore for me. Your mouth looks so cute, looking good enough to fuck." Jongdae leaves tentative kisses and lightly-colored hickeys all over Baekhyun's neck.

Baekhyun's eyes water, his lips and cheeks swell even more. He was so fucking hard, trying to thrust up properly to meet the friction he craves, but Jongdae stops him immediately by fully settling himself over Baekhyun. The cold metal zipper and firm denim presses against Baekhyun's cock, and pre-cum leaks out of his tip.

"D-daddy, please,  _please_. _"_   Tears fall out of Baekhyun's eyes. He couldn't grind himself onto anything having Jongdae's weight over him, he wouldn't give Baekhyun what he needed—there was virtually nothing he could do to help himself. "Touch me, s-shove your cock in my ass, fuck my face,  _anything."_

_ "Any _ thing,  _really?"_  Jongdae presses his crotch harder against Baekhyun.

"Fuck," Baekhyun screams, "Yes, daddy! Anything, please, just touch me."

"Hm," Jongdae purrs, he loosens his grip on Baekhyun's hands, and sinks to kiss his hips, then his pelvis. Jongdae takes the head of Baekhyun's dick in this mouth, licking the pre-cum off and sucking the tip—only the tip.

Baekhyun pleads, "N-no,  _daddy, fuck."_

Jongdae starts to suck on the inside of Baekhyun's thigh, making his boner worse and giving it less chance of relief. He feels his cock swell and more pre-cum flow out. But this time time, Jongdae lets it leak out, the liquid leaving a trail of warmth in its wake; Baekhyun whimpers even more. "Stop t-teasing, daddy."

"I thought you said 'anything', baby." Jongdae lets go of Baekhyun's hands, and slathers the pre-cum around Baekhyun's dick, making the whole thing moist.

"N-no," Baekhyun places a shaky hand on Jongdae's wrist—his mouth open, eyes watery. "F-fuck my mouth instead, please. I want your cock inside my mouth. Fuck my face, please, I n—,"

Before Baekhyun could say any more, Jongdae manhandles him to the floor. Baekhyun scrambles to his knees for a moment, collecting himself properly until he finds his place between Jongdae's legs—shoulders pressing against Jongdae's thighs. He sits perfectly in place between them, and looks up at Jongdae.

"How about if you suck daddy's cock good enough, I might finger your ass and maybe even..." Jongdae lightly caresses Baekhyun's cheek. "Let you cum?"

Baekhyun motions his face closer to touch Jongdae's hand. He only whimpers, already at loss of words.

"Hm?" Jongdae slaps Baekhyun's cheek, his smooth skin stings for a few moments, but Jongdae hadn't hit it as hard as Baekhyun would've wanted it.

"Daddy," Baekhyun's mouth waters, he knows he wants more.

"No hands, baby." Jongdae leans back, letting his arms support him up. Of course, Baekhyun knows exactly what this means. Jongdae is fully clothed—shirt, jeans, and all—and he wasn't allowed to use his hands even to  _undress_  him. So Baekhyun bites the leather belt, taking as little time possible to get it undone, then easily undoing the button of Jongdae's jeans. He uses his lips to move the zipper down, his chin running against the line of Jongdae's crotch.

Baekhyun then sucks a wet patch onto Jongdae's boxers. "No teasing, baby. Take my cock in your mouth and show daddy how good you can make him feel." Baekhyun nods, takes the hem of Jongdae's boxers, and pulls it down. Jongdae tilts his head, admiring the pretty little boy kneeling in front of him, cheeks and lips all red and doll-like. "Such a pretty whore for me."

Baekhyun easily puts the tip of Jongdae's cock in his mouth, licking at the tip delicately with his tongue. He continues to lick down on the rest of the length to effortlessly put it in, completely hollowing his cheeks as he does exactly so. Baekhyun relaxes his shoulders, keeps his breathing easy-paced, and takes the entire length of Jongdae's sex inside his mouth and down his throat.

"Keep it like that, baby. You're doing so good." Jongdae places a light palm on Baekhyun's hair, and his cock stays inside his submissive's mouth.

Jongdae is deep down Baekhyun's throat for five, six seconds, until Baekhyun releases it from his mouth with a breathy moan. He shoves his mouth around it after barely a break to breathe, easily developing a pace as he moves his head up and down to go on with the blowjob. He thrusts his head down with confidence, eyebrows uncrossed.

Baekhyun loves this—enjoys having Jongdae's cock in his mouth. "Your mouth looks so good, Byun. Your lips so pink, so pretty around my cock." With that, Baekhyun gets caught off guard. He moans around Jongdae's dick, vibrations scurrying around it. The pace of the head he was giving gets messy, and Baekhyun starts to feel his cock want more attention. He puts a hand between his thighs only to ease the warmth he needed, but he couldn't help himself, as soon enough he had his hand wrapped around his member.

"Wrong move, darling." Jongdae thrusts up to fuck the back of Baekhyun's throat, and he gags. Baekhyun wasn't going to lie to himself—he liked it. Jongdae has one hand clutching Baekhyun's hair, the other on his jaw. He shoves Baekhyun's head down deep to meet his sex, his tip hitting the back of Baekhyun's throat again.

Jongdae pulls out after a few seconds. His eyes meet the pretty sight of Baekhyun's face—lips slick with saliva and pre-cum, eyes watery from the pleasurable abuse.  _"S-sir,_  please. More." Baekhyun motions his head to go down again on him, and Jongdae roughly guides him to it—quickly approaching his orgasm.

Jongdae fucks into Baekhyun's mouth, they both moan, equally as lost in the moment. Wet sounds, moans, and erratic breathing fill the room. Soon enough, Jongdae reaches his orgasm, filling Baekhyun's mouth with his cum. Baekhyun gladly licks Jongdae's cock clean of the liquid.

"You taste so good, daddy." Baekhyun's hands are still shivering on his bare thighs, and he lets his tongue flat out, mouth filled with cum. "Let me swallow, please."

Jongdae is just as out of breath as Baekhyun. He touches a side Baekhyun's face softly, rubbing his thumb against the warm, flush red cheek. "Of course, baby. Show daddy how much you love it."

With that, Baekhyun shyly gulps down. He still pants of breathlessness afterwards, and Jongdae whispers,  _"Slut."_

He flips him over for Baekhyun to lie with his stomach against the mattress. Jongdae kneels, facing Baekhyun, pulling him by his hips to put his ass up and his legs apart.

"D-daddy," Baekhyun's face presses on the pillow he has a grip on, and he stutters, embarrassed by thr filth of his words. "Fuck my ass please. I was so good for you, daddy. L-loved having your cock in my mouth, having you come inside me. My hole is all stretched out for you, I need your thick cock inside me, please."

Jongdae, without warning, shoves three of his fingers inside Baekhyun. "Aren't my fingers enough, darling? How badly do you want my cock to destroy your little fuckhole?"

"No, daddy. I want your cock," Baekhyun shamelessly begs Jongdae. "I want your cock so badly, I want you to stretch me out so wide. Wreck my little asshole,  _please."_

"Fucking slut." Jongdae mutters under his breath, and pulls his fingers out. Baekhyun continuluously moans and pants as Jongdae shoves himself inside Baekhyun's asshole. He thrusts—harsh, rapid, and messy—as Baekhyun is weak under him. Jongdae smacks Baekhyun's ass,  _hard,_  and leaves his hand gripping the sensitive red flesh tightly. "You were such a greedy, dirty fucking slut, baby. Touching yourself, lying to me about not cumming, and still wanting your ass fucked, huh?"

"Daddy!" Baekhyun moans, digging his fingers into the pillow, letting it muffle his screams. "I promise I didn't come!"

"Really, now?" Jongdae slides himself all the way in Baekhyun, and he bottoms out, the tip cock pressing against the cold mattress. Jongdae doesn't move, letting his girth stretch and fill up Baekhyun. "Then I guess you wouldn't mind me keeping my cock inside your pretty little hole, hm?"

"No! No, daddy,  _please."_  He whines as Jongdae continues to press his pelvis against Baekhyun's ass. "I was a dirty whore for touching myself, daddy, I'm sorry. I want to cum for you, please, just fuck me."

Baekhyun whimpers, Jongdae pulls himself all the way out, cock sliding with ease. He rests his member in between Baekhyun's ass, grabbing his thigh. "You make me so fucking hard, babe." He then lets the tip stretch Baekhyun's asshole again. "Feel that?"

Baekhyun's arms give in, and he lets his left cheek rest flat against the bed. He lets out a loud, slutish whimper and almost yells, "Yes, daddy! Please, I need your cock inside me. I want to cum so bad. I—," Baekhyun cuts his own words short by a sharp whimper as Jongdae starts to slowly slide himself back in. He pulls out halfway, only to violently thrust back in.

"Oh daddy," Baekhyun is scratching the delicate, white sheets. With the sensation in his asshole, how well Jongdae fits inside him, and the adrenaline he's so rushed by, he almost doesn't feel the pre-cum leak out of his own cock. "H-hurts. It hurts. But it feels so good, daddy. I love it, oh my god."

Jongdae continues to plunge ever so violently, pace slow, pulling out almost all the way only to fuck completely back in. And just as his thrusts become regular and Baekhyun is close to his high—he stops.

"Gonna take my time with you, Byun," Jongdae whispers, lowering down to Baekhyun. "...Wreck you so badly, fuck you 'til you're a sobbing mess."

"Put it back in! Please, fuck, fuck fuck." Baekhyun feels his orgasm come down. "Daddy, please, I want it back—,"

Jongdae flips Baekhyun over with one quick motion. Baekhyun feels the warmth Jongdae's hands give on his inner thighs to keep his legs spread wide. Before he could beg for any more, Jongdae pushes his cock inside Baekhyun again, who chokes back a moan at the sudden stretch.

"F-feels so good, oh my god, daddy." Jongdae wraps a warm hand around Baekhyun's untouched cock, and strokes in pace with his thrusts. The snap of his hips become regular again, but the strokes on his dick are rapid and messy.

"I can cum with just your cock, daddy." Baekhyun says through weak moans. "Let me."

"My perfect, greedy little boy," Jongdae brings a hand down to Baekhyun's throat, his mouth parted, unhurriedly tightening his grip. He watches the little boy writhe and thrash underneath him, admiring how damn beautiful he looks with his eyes half-lidded, lips and cheeks red, drops of cum on his chin and stomach, hot sounds coming out of his pretty mouth.

Baekhyun starts to feel the pressure against his neck choke him a bit, and he loves it. "C-cum, gonna cum, daddy. Fuck," Baekhyun groans. He loves how this makes him focus only on the feeling of Jongdae's cock fuck him raw and stretch him open. His arms and legs are spread, relaxed on the sheets—his body surrendered and yielded to Jongdae's control.

Baekhyun reaches his orgasm—and he comes all over his stomach.

It only takes a few more thrusts to make Baekhyun cum again, muttering  _'thank you, daddy'_  over and over again—much more cum leaks out of him this time, more tears flow from his hooded eyes, and Jongdae comes with him.


End file.
